The New Recruit
by Gamefreak5692
Summary: Snake is sent on another mission to destroy a newly built Metal Gear. However, it appears that during the infiltration another agent has been sent in as well.
1. Not So Quiet Entry

Metal Gear

Metal Gear

Alarms can be heard ringing throughout a huge warehouse facility

_So much for the silent approach,_ Snake thought to himself while under a table. He has just been dispatched to a recently activated metal gear factory. He equips himself with his socom pistol and prepares to head out into battle as he receives a codec call.

"Snake, the mission calls for precise stealth, and minimal detection. What happened?" Campbell was less then impressed with Snake's entry into the facility.

"Apparently they were notified of my arrival. However, I entered in the least defended area. There was no way they could have been aware of my presence here." "Be careful next time, this is a delicate operation. Orders are orders and yours' are to infiltrate the facility and recover any possible information on this new metal gear and proceed without any unnecessary causalities."

"Colonel, I understand the parameters of the mission. However, I suspect that someone else is here as well, is there another member of FOXHOUND on this mission?"

"Not that I am aware of. Now proceed onto your objective." The codec call ends and Snake switches his socom for his tranquilizer. Snake emerges from the table and can hear footsteps nearby. A guard is closing in on his position. Snake scrambles to find a new spot to conceal himself from the guard. The guard arrives at Snake's former spot only to be shot in the neck. The guard is then dragged to a location hidden from plain view and Snake proceeds further into the facility.

"I would hate to think that Campbell would hide something from me….again, but I don't think that I'm alone on this mission. Someone careless, more than likely a rookie agent, is also on this mission. But why would they send a rookie on such a dangerous first mission? I don't like babysitting. If they get in my way…" Interrupted from his thoughts Snake hears footsteps, increasing in speed, someone was running to him, or from somebody else. He ducks into a corridor and hides in the corner waiting to ambush whoever emerges from the doorway.


	2. Rookie for Hire

"Pant, pant, pant. I must have been born with bad luck. First the stealth suit goes haywire and then I set off the alarm. What's next? Is someone going to try and shoot me?" The mysterious figure beings to approach Snake as he decides to make his move.

"Freeze!" Snake aims his tranquilizer at the figures head.

"Crap! Yup, born with bad luck alright."

Snake begins his brief interrogation. "Who are you?"

"Um, I, um…I was sent here to assist with the destruction of the new metal gear."

"Assist? Assist who exactly?"

"They said to look for a man named Snake. Do you know who he is?"

Snake puts away his tranquilizer and begins to walk away disappointed. "Yes, and I don't need any help from a rookie. Especially one who draws attention to himself. I'm done with FOXHOUND anyway."

"FOXHOUND? I'm not with FOXHOUND."

Snake stops for a minute with a puzzled look on his face. "Then, who are you working for?"

"I know them only as H.E. and M.S. They said that they knew you personally and believed that you would need help this time. They also said that you would refuse any help from them so they sent in a rookie, knowing how you deal with them…..How do you deal with them anyway?"

Snakes runs the initials in his head. "H.E….Hal Emmerich and M.S…..Meryl Silverburgh. If they think I need help then this must be bigger than I thought. Fine, you're with me now. Keep out of my way and don't die. Understand?"

"Y-yes."

"Good, oh and by the way remove the mask. There's no need for it now that you've set off the alarms."

"R-right." The recruit begins to remove his mask. "By the way my name is Kenneth."

"No. For now I'm giving you a codename. This is essential for communication purposes as well as for your own safety. Your codename will be Siren."

"Is it because of the alarm? I'm really sorry about that I can make it up by-"

"No more time for talking let's go. Siren double time it!"

"Gulp. Right." Siren and Snake head deeper into the facility hoping to complete their mission. Siren, nervous of his first mission and meeting the legendary Solid Snake, follows along his superior while Snake annoyed yet somehow content with a partner plans their attack on the metal gear and the safety of Siren.


End file.
